


Shower time

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Porn without plot





	Shower time

The sound of the shower being turned on shakes Sky out of his sleep, a leftover dream still on his mind. 

 

_I can't though. I can't touch him when he hasn't had time to prepare himself mentally._

 

_But he did ask you to be more assertive. He will stop you if it's too much._

 

He stumbled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. 

 

He quietly peeled his clothes off and stepped in behind Bridge, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Woah." Bridge said, startled. 

Sky smirked while dodging an elbow to the ribs. "Easy. It's just me." 

"Sorry. I'm just out of it. It's been a rough day."

"Let me take your mind off of things." Sky said, hands starting to  roam.

Bridge lets his eyes fall shut, surrendering to the ocean of sensations.

Rogue fingers danced down the softly chiseled chest, worshipping every inch. 

He gave the cock a stroke with his thumb. Bridge shuttered and let out a moan. 

It stopped Sky for a second. "Are you okay?" He worries.

In response, Bridge turns his head to kiss him softly. "Never better." He says, eyes gleaming bright with pleasure.

Sky draws his thumb in a slow, smooth circle around the tip and then down the shaft. Bridge's eyes squeeze shut, head dropping back onto Sky's shoulder. 

"You're absolutely flawless." He said sucking at the exposed neck, voice a deep rumble. 

  
Bridge let out another delicious sound. One hand grasping at Sky's hair, and the other hand with a death grip on Sky's hip.

Bridge hisses at the initial sting of the stretch when a finger gently presses inside.The new feeling overwhelming him for a minute. 

Once he grows accustomed to the invading digit, Bridge pushes back slowly onto the finger.  

Sky curls his finger, giving the inside a careful stroke, earning him breathy gasp.

He adds another finger scissoring and stretching Bridge open from the back and pumping his cock from the front. 

He tries to be gentle, but when a finger brushes a particular spot, Bridge is suddenly wantonly jerking back onto Sky's fingers.  

"Sky. Please" Bridge wimpers eagerly, arching into the touch, voice ragged and heavy. "I need more."

Sky shivers at the plea, his own cock suddenly at attention with a ache starting to coil in his abdomen.

Sky removes his fingers and presses the tip in. Noting a wince, he does his best to stay still, allowing Bridge time to adjust.

Bridge forces himself to relax and carefully starts pressing back, impaling himself hard and slow.

Sky tries to keep things slow and controlled, but soon the pace is abandoned for a wild frenzy. 

Bodies pounding violently, they climb higher and faster, smacks echoing as skin slaps against skin. 

Bridge subconsciously clamps down, capturing Sky's cock in an intoxicating tightness. 

He clings to Bridge, hips bucking wildly as he goes over the edge. 

Bridge's legs are shaking from the effort of trying to stay upright. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sky asks, noting the storm of emotions flashing over Bridge's face. 

Bridge gives him a bright smile. "Words are not enough to describe the craziness of all these sensations. It's exhilarating and exhausting at the same time." He laughs.

Sky joins in. "Let's get cleaned up and head back to bed then." 

Bridge nods, as Sky's arms wrap around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. Sorry.


End file.
